The Many Times I Wanted To Say 'I Love You'
by purpledolpin05
Summary: There were lots of times Blue Tornado could have confessed to Solar Flare. But the one time he did told her how he felt, it ended in tragedy. Blue Fire. (Blue Tornado/Solar Flare) (Dedicated to TeamTLKAndBaltoCrew for the idea)


**T** **he Many Times I Wanted To Say 'I Love You'**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I am back with another Blue Fire drabble, thanks to my friend TeamTLKandBaltoCrew who suggested the idea of this drabble. I altered a bit of the idea since I LOVE BLUE TORNADO/SOLAR FLARE!**

 **Plot: - There were lots of times Blue Tornado could have confessed to Solar Flare. But the one time he did told her how he felt, it ended in tragedy.**

* * *

Richard Kennedy, or known as superhero Blue Tornado, is a strong, silent man who rarely shows his emotions, except for a special superheroine his heart harbors a love for, his college Violet Flame II, or known as Solar Flare.

He never told anyone that he has feelings for the pyro-powered superheroine. Everything about her is so beautiful and perfect. The good news is that he is now no longer afraid to talk to her after they became closer friends. He had gone to their doctor, Mr. Horace Diaz's wedding with Solar Flare as dates.

Of course, neither of them were prepared that Horace's former bride-to-be, Bridgette (also Oliver's mom) was their biggest mystery enemy for 10 years, Mr. Terror. The bride got her hands on the Arterion, a space rock that grants the person powers beyond one's imagination.

Blue Tornado was planning to take Solar Flare to a fancy Mexican restaurant later and planned to tell her how he feels about her, but that idea went down the drain after the ambush of multiple villains who came for the Arterion. Mr Terror/Oliver's mom had her hands on the space rock which gave her powers, but it came with the price of her life. Horace didn't know that his wife-to-be is evil and resurrected her, and so now every heroes of the superhero world are on a hunt to find Mr. Terror/Oliver's mom/the former wife-to-be of their mourning doctor Diaz.

The sad news is that Solar Flare broke her leg during her battle with Mr. Terror, a lot of heroes are injured and now Mighty Med is filled with lots of superheroes injured from the battle.

"Hey Vio." Blue Tornado nodded as he went to pick up the superheroine back her home.

"Hey Rich!" Solar Flare nodded back, struggling to walk over in crutches. Even if she was injured she still kept a smile to assure everyone else she was fine. The hospital was crowded with loads of injured heroes. Like Citadel who has light concussion, Mesmera with injured ribs, every minute there would be another gurney of injured superheroes passing by the corridor. Oliver, Kaz and Skylar were busy on the hunt for Mr Terror. The accountant Bernice was on leave to take care of her sick daughter, Jamie. Alan Diaz was having a family day out since his parents and family had a lot of catching up to do.

"Need some help?" Blue Tornado gestured a hand, before the superheroine could reject, he quickly helped her with the crutches.

"I can handle myself just fine, I mean, see? All better." Solar Flare tried standing on her own without the crutches before her knees weaken and fell into Blue Tornado's arms. The two quickly made eye contact before they blushed.

"Sorry." The blonde apologized as she walked in her crutches again.

"I-it's fine." He looked away blushing.

"can you believe that its been a long time since we first met?" She chuckled. She met her college here when she inherited her mother's legacy at age 16. It was so strange because she broke a knee during her first training with her coach at Superhero High School. She bumped into Blue Tornado, or known as the cute 17-year-old teen in blue, like how they did in the present timing.

"12 years to be exact." The 29-year-old brunette replied.

"I wonder how is Rodissiuss, I mean he was the leader before Tecton. It is such a pity his wife died of breast cancer when his kids were so young!" Solar Flare wondered. True, Rodissiuss is the older among the youthful heroes, he might have been just as young as Skylar when her mother back when Captain Atomic went MIA in dimensions.

"Remember the huge prank on Bring Your Kid To Work Day when his children were 8?" Blue Tornado joked,

"Oh yes, his two sons were just elementary kids when we first saw them at 16!" Solar Flare nodded, remembering 2 little kids when Rodissiuss had the bring your child to work day. The older twin, Roman was more quiet, the younger brother Riker was more easy going. But the duo made a knack of misfits at Ambrose's office that noon

Maybe it's about time he man up and confess his long time harboured love towards his colleague.

"Um…Violet, there's something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time." Blue Tornado gulped a bit as he began.

"Sure, you can tell me anything!" Solar Flare flashed him a smile.

"The truth is…I've…always-."

Suddenly the whole hospital began to rumble as a black swarm attacked the hospital, switching off and disabling all electronics.

"What's happening?!" Someone panicked.

"The lights went out! I'm gonna check the lights!" some paramedic offered.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, as the hospital started to rumble violently.

"What's happening?! Mighty Med's in trouble! We have to save the injured people!" Solar Flare noticed the fire as she struggled to walk over.

"You're still injured, I'll rescue them." Blue Tornado insisted before the superheroine dragged hersef into the burning hospital to resuce all the other people trapped inside.

Solar Flare gasped in horror at the sight of several of their hero friends being murdered by the fire, but quickly focused on saving the other injured survivors.

"That's the last of them!" Blue Tornado nodded.

"HELP! I'M STUCK!" A toddler girl, one of the paramedic's daughter, cried, her knee was trapped under a boulder.

"I got you! Everything will be ok," Solar Flare went over to rescue the girl.

"Here, little girl," Blue Tornado showed the girl the way outside to a safe area. "ok,Vio! You're next!"

"I dropped something! It's my dad's locket!" Solar Flare cried as she rushed back to where she rescued the little girl. Blue Tornado knew well enough that Solar Flare's biological father passed away in a big fire many years before she was born, that locket was the only thing that reminded the blonde hero of her late father.

The fires were blazing higher, as the hospital began to collapse. The ceiling beam above Solar Flare was about to fall onto Solar Flare.

"SOLAR FLARE! LOOK OUT!" Blue Tornado shouted as he rushed over to push Solar Flare into safety, but was trapped under the collapsing ceiling beams. The two were sperated by a wall of collapsed boulders and stones.

"Blue Tornado! Are you ok? I'll get you out!" Solar Flare cried.

"No, it's too late, save yourself!" Blue Tornado groaned weakly.

"No! Don't say that! I'll find a way!" Solar Flare insisted, ever since a lot of heroes just died in front of their eyes, he was one of her most trustworthy friends left.

"I got your locket." Blue Tornado's hand pushed over a small golden locket with a ruby red fire symbol.

"You could have just saved yourself! Why would you risk your life for this?!" Solar Flare cried, starting to sob.

"Because I know how much you love your dad, and this locket means the world to you." Blue Tornado pressed his hand against the 'wall'.

"I'll save you, I'll find a way…somehow!" Solar Flare insisted.

"Solar Flare, there's something I have always wanted to tell you…" Blue Tornado took a deep breath. "I love you, Violet Serafina Flame, I always have!"

Solar Flare froze on the spot, her best friend just confessed that he's in love with her. He understood her more than anyone to be honest, and he's so loyal and stoic.

"Richie! Wait! I…I love-." Solar Flare started screaming back.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

Another loud explosion blasted as Solar Flare flew 10 feet away from the bombing sight, she looked up, her mask had fell off, but she saw the hospital being set on fire, Blue Tornado was nearby, lying on the grass, he's lost a lot of blood from his brain with burnt marks all over his limbs.

"Richard?! Richard? Are you ok?! Please talk to me! Don't be so stoic! Blue Tornado! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Solar Flare cried as she tried to wake up her best friend.

There was no reply from the hero.

"Benny! Is he gonna be fine?!" Solar Flare turned to an Indian paramedic who checked the metabolic rate.

"I'm afraid we're too late, he's lost so much blood." Benny shook his head.

"Here, let me see!" the big brainy Phillip walked over and checked.

"The good news is he's not dead…yet. But he's lost a lot of blood in his brain, he is gonna be in a coma state, the worst news is that by the time he wakes up, he might not remember who he is." Phillip assured.

"You're gonna be ok, Blue Tornado!" Solar Flare held Blue Tornado's hand tightly as she started sobbing. "Please, wake up!"

* * *

 **6 months later…**

Solar Flare visits Blue Tornado in the infirmary at the Bionic Island they've used as sanctuary for injured heroes.

"Hey Richie, it's me, Vi. You've been passed out for 6 months already. Skylar just gave me an update, she told me that Crossbow, our old training mate is safe from the destroyers of Mighty Med. Now she's living here on the Island as Angela Connors the groundskeeper with Phillip and Benny. Benny's got a huge crush on her and he's trying to ask her out!" Solar Flare would tell him updates about her life.

She sighed to herself, if only she had told him she loved him back before.

She held his hand tightly as she softly squeezed it.

Suddenly, his hands started twitching a little bit. Solar Flare looked over, as Blue Tornado's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"You're awake? YOU'RE AWAKE!" Solar Flare gasped in joy as she started crying in tears of joy. She hugged Blue Tornado tightly for a mere second.

What came to her next was unexpected…It only took 6 simple words from a familiar friend/crush to break her heart to pieces.

" _ **Who are you? Have we met?"**_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sad story, right? The former draft that TeamTLKandBaltoCrew suggested to me was Blue Tornado dying, but I switched it to amnesia, the worst part of someone you care about dying is being forgotten by them. This one-shot mentioned Elite Force, a bit of their Blue Fire past, and a lot of tragic love story. I mentioned Rodissiuss as well since I think he would have been the leader among the superheroes (youthful ones) he sounds like a leader so I think he must have been the leader of the younger superheroes back then.**

 **Anyways, make sure to leave a review, favourite, follow the story.**

 **Questions to readers: -**

 **1 What did you think of this one-shot? Did I kill your Blue Fire fangirl feels?**

 **2 What did you think of the little mentions of Rodissiuss, Roman and Riker?**

 **3 Should I make a one shot of how Blue Fire first met?**

 **I'll see you folks around, if I wanna see if I should continue this. Bye!**


End file.
